


Ein Gefährte kommt selten allein

by Littlesumo



Series: Unverhofft kommt oft [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Love, Mary Sue, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesumo/pseuds/Littlesumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Diese Geschichte entstand ab 2002 und war um 2005/2006 fertig.</p><p>Sie ist nicht immer ganz Ernst zu nehmen, aber auch nicht so gedacht. </p><p>Die Kapitel sind ziemlich kurz, darum werde ich über die nächsten Tage verteilt, immer ein paar auf einmal posten. Außerdem wechselt innerhalb der Kapitel der POV, aber immer klar gekennzeichnet.</p><p>Wenn ich irgendwelche tags vergessen habe, die euch wichtig erscheinen, einfach melden.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte entstand ab 2002 und war um 2005/2006 fertig.
> 
> Sie ist nicht immer ganz Ernst zu nehmen, aber auch nicht so gedacht. 
> 
> Die Kapitel sind ziemlich kurz, darum werde ich über die nächsten Tage verteilt, immer ein paar auf einmal posten. Außerdem wechselt innerhalb der Kapitel der POV, aber immer klar gekennzeichnet.
> 
> Wenn ich irgendwelche tags vergessen habe, die euch wichtig erscheinen, einfach melden.

Man könnte meinen, wir wären verrückt!

Wir halten uns selbst natürlich nicht dafür, aber leider stehen wir mit unserer Meinung ziemlich alleine dar.

Um das zu erklären, müssen wir uns natürlich erst einmal vorstellen. Unsere Namen sind Charlott und Josephine (wir wissen nicht genau, auf welchem Trip unsere Eltern damals waren, als sie uns unsere Namen verpasst haben), werden aber von allen nur Charly und Joey genannt.

Kennen gelernt haben wir uns mit 14 Jahren. Charly kam damals neu in die Klasse. Schnell stellten wir fest, dass wir die gleichen Interessen hatten. Back Street Boys! Obwohl Charly ziemlich schräge Ansichten über die fünf Jungs hatte. So sah Kevin ihrer Meinung nach um Welten besser aus als Nick.

Natürlich war das totaler Blödsinn. Wie sie auf diese Idee gekommen ist, weiß bis heute niemand, aber da wir inzwischen beste Freunde geworden sind, hat Joey beschlossen Charlys Geschmacksverirrungen einfach zu ignorieren.

Vier Jahre älter, vier Jahre weiser, BSB sind abgehakt und wir haben uns der hohen Literatur zugewandt. Sprich: „Der Herr der Ringe“!

Wie zu erwarten war, wurde das Buch natürlich auch verfilmt und es war klar, dass wir sofort wissen wollten, ob der Film dem Buch gerecht wird.

Nachdem wir den Film in den ersten drei Wochen 10 mal gesehen hatten fanden wir ihn: „Ganz OK.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlys POV**

Uff, endlich alles eingepackt! Meine Taschen sind bis zum Rand gefüllt mit allem möglichen Kram. Man weiß ja nie was passieren wird und muss auf alles vorbereitet sein. Obwohl... wenn ich die drei Taschen und den Rucksack ansehe, könnte man den Eindruck gewinnen, ich wollte von zu Hause ausziehen – oder -reißen. Ersteres stimmt sogar. Jedenfalls für die nächsten zwei Wochen.

Joeys Eltern haben zu unserer hellen Begeisterung beschlossen ohne sie wegzufahren, und das wird natürlich sofort ausgenutzt. Eigentlich müsste ich auch schon längst da sein, aber was soll’s.

Endlich bei Joey angekommen sehe ich sie im Hausflur stehen. Sieht nicht so aus, als hätte sie vor, mir tragen zu helfen.  
„Schwing deinen Hintern zu mir und hilf mir tragen!“ sage ich lachend und siehe da, sie setzt sich in Bewegung!

 

**Joeys POV**

Endlich sind sie weg. Endlich zwei Wochen alleine, nur für mich. Na ja, für mich und Charly. Sie hätte eigentlich schon seit einer halben Stunde hier sein sollen, aber das ist Charly wie sie leibt und lebt.

Gerade als ich die letzten Einkäufe in den Schränken verstaut habe (sollte jetzt ein Krieg ausbrechen, wir wären für die nächsten drei Monate versorgt) klingelt es an der Tür.

Als ich aufdrücke, stolpert Charly mit drei Taschen und einem Rucksack in den Hausflur und grinst zu mir herauf.  
„Schwing deinen Hintern hier runter und hilf mir tragen!“ sagt sie lachend.

„Mensch, was schleppst du denn da alles mit dir rum?“ Die Taschen haben ein Gewicht, als hätte sie unterwegs noch ein paar Steine eingesammelt. „Man muss auf alles vorbereitet sein! Man weiß schließlich nie was passiert.“

Das ist das Stichwort. Was kann alles in zwei Wochen passieren? Das erste was passiert, sind wir beide im Auto Richtung Kino. Unsere 100-millionste Vorstellung „Herr der Ringe“. Komisch, dass Charly diesmal etwas zögert. Schließlich müssen wir diesmal nicht mit der Bahn fahren, sondern können – dank meines neu erworbenen Führerscheins – das Auto nehmen.

 

**Charlys POV**

OK, ich hab mich überreden lassen. Ich hab mich in dieses Höllengerät gesetzt. Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen Autos habe, aber bei Joey Fahrstil...

Ich bin erst mal froh, dass ich sitze, denn meine zitternden Beine hätten mich wohl nicht mehr länger getragen. Weich wie Butter. Wäre es wohl zu auffällig, wenn ich mich am Armaturenbrett fest kralle? Ich will Joey ja nicht beleidigen, aber...

Oh Gott, das war knapp! Gott sei Dank konnte sich der Fußgänger noch auf den Bürgersteig retten. Wird Zeit, dass ich meinen eigenen Führerschein mache. OK, wir sind jetzt auf der Autobahn. Keine Fußgänger weit und breit zu sehen und auch Gott sei Dank nicht viele Autos.

Das Kino, das Kino! Ich sehe es! Nur noch ein paar Meter und dann haben wir die Fahrt unbeschadet –

Vergesst was ich gerade sagen wollte. Joey hat das Auto beim Einparken rückwärts vor einen Baum gesetzt. Ganz schön heftiger Aufprall. Mir ist doch etwas schwummerig. Nicht ohnmächtig werden, nicht ohnmächtig werden! OK, erst mal raus hier, frische Luft schnappen, Schaden begutachten.

 

**Joeys POV**

Scheiße, mein AUTO!!!! Ich könnte Charly umbringen für ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Er sagt alles. Zum Beispiel „Wie konntest du einen Führerschein bekommen?“ oder „Mir wäre das nicht passiert!“ Soll sie doch endlich ihren eigenen Führerschein machen! Dann kann sie das Auto mit viel Können selbst vor einen Baum setzten!

OK, erst mal raus hier, frische Luft schnappen, Schaden begutachten. Ach, ist ja nicht allzu schlimm. Der Baum sieht viel schlimmer aus. Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass mein Auto so einen Schaden verursachen kann.

Ist mein Kopf aufs Lenkrad geknallt ohne, dass ich es bemerkt habe, oder fängt der Baum an zu glühen? Oh nein, bitte kein Feuer. Nein, definitiv kein Feuer, aber mein Verstand scheint zu schmelzen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, sind gerade Personen aus dem Baum gefallen und sie kommen mir reichlich bekannt vor.

Die, wie es scheint Neun, stehen und sitzen um den Baum, wie um ein Lagerfeuer. Vier davon halten Stöcke mit Würstchen in den Händen.

Warum kommt mir das alles nur so bekannt vor?

Eine mir wohl bekannte Stimme ruft, nein kreischt eher: „Wo ist das Feuer geblieben? GANDALF??“

Ich glaub mich trifft der Schlag – wenn er mich nicht schon vorher getroffen hat – und Charly scheint es ähnlich zu gehen. Das war nicht Pippins Stimme. Und er hat nicht Gandalf gesagt. Das kann nicht sein! Das sind bestimmt irgendwelche Freaks!

Der Typ mit dem grauen Mantel und dem spitzen Hut kommt auf uns zu. Oh Gott, komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe! Er hält uns seinen Wanderstab unter die Nase und sagt: „Freund oder Feind?“  
Will der jetzt unsere Stimmen aufnehmen oder was? Ich sehe aus den Augenwinkeln, dass der Typ, der aussieht wie Aragorn seine Hand auf den Knauf seines Schwertes legt, als wir nicht antworten. Charly scheint das Selbe zu denken wie ich, denn wir rennen beide zum Auto, schnell rein, Türen zu und verriegeln. Hier sind wir sicher! Obwohl... wenn ich die Schwerter, den Bogen und die Axt sehe, die jetzt auf uns gerichtet sind, bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher.

Der Typ in Grau nähert sich langsam dem Auto. Und an seinen Gesten und den darauf folgenden Reaktionen, schließen wir, dass er den anderen gesagt hat, dass sie ihre Waffen senken sollen. Nur Legolas zögert kurz – nicht, dass ich wirklich glaube, dass es der Legolas ist, aber er hat verfluchte Ähnlichkeit mit ihm – und die Luft, die ich schon erleichtert ausatmen wollte, halte ich lieber noch ein paar Sekunden erschrocken an. Doch dann zielt der Pfeil nicht mehr auf meinen Kopf, sondern auf den Boden, und ich traue mich wieder zu atmen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Charlys POV**

Das gibt’s nicht! Das darf es nicht geben, das kann nicht sein! Nein! Ich hocke in einem Auto, weil ich mich vor fünf Freaks fürchte, die sich für Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli und Gandalf halten, und wie wild mit Messern, Stöcken und Äxten herumfuchteln. Meine Güte, der eine der aussieht wie Legolas, hat sogar Pfeil und Bogen!

Ich glaube das alles nicht! Gleich wache ich auf und habe eine dicke Platzwunde am Kopf, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Oh je, jetzt kommt dieser Gandalfverschnitt auch noch auf das Auto zu. Oh je, oh je!  
„Joey fahr doch endlich weg! Mensch mach hinne, die killen uns!“ schreie ich aufgebracht.  
Joey ist kreidebleich und sieht leider nicht so aus, als würde sie jetzt endlich mal reagieren.  
„Ich... ich...“ stottert sie.  
„Ja, ich habe auch Angst, darum fahr doch endlich!“ schreie ich sie an. „Ich habe die Schlüssel vorhin vor Schreck fallen lassen, als die neun da aus dem Baum gefallen sind.“ sagt sie leise.  
„Bis du wahnsinnig? Wir werden sterben! Nein, zuerst vergewaltigt und dann ermordet!“ sage ich langsam etwas hysterisch.

Joey wird noch einen Ton heller und sagt verunsichert: „Vielleicht sind sie ja harmlos. Ich glaube der Typ, der aussieht wie Gandalf, will mit uns reden.“  
„Mit uns reden? Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt geworden? Hast du nicht diese Messer gesehen?“  
„Ich glaube, dass sind Schwerter, Charly.“  
„Ich glaube, dass sind Schwerter, Charly!“ äffe ich sie nach. „Meinst du nicht, dass es scheiß egal ist, womit sie uns aufschlitzen?“  
„Vielleicht...“  
„Nicht vielleicht, wir sind tot, auf jeden Fall!“

Ich bin so hysterisch geworden, dass sich mein Verstand ausklinkt, ich die Wagentüre öffne und mich vor „Gandalf“ aufbaue.  
„Was willst du? Wir haben nichts was du haben wolltest.“  
„Das denke ich aber doch. Das Einzige, was ich momentan will, ist eine Erklärung wo wir sind.“  
Na toll! Gedächtnisverlust! Hat er etwa hinter dem Auto gestanden, und Joey hat ihn umgenietet? Nein, ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass die Neun vorher nicht da waren. Ich blicke die anderen an. Sie sehen ziemlich verwirrt aus, auch wenn sie versuchen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Na toll, kollektiver Gedächtnisverlust! Das wird ja immer besser... oder schlimmer.

„Wo du bist? Na in Essen!“ Der Gandalf-Typ guckt jetzt genau so verwirrt, wie die anderen.  
„In Deutschland!“ Immer noch kein Anzeichen von Erkenntnis. Ich versuche es ein letztes Mal.  
„Auf der Erde!?“  
„Mittelerde?“ Oh nein! Ich glaub ich werde wahnsinnig.

Aber Gott sei Dank hat Joey ihre Angst überwunden, und gesellt sich zu uns.„Ey Charly, ich glaube die meinen das ernst.“  
„Sag das noch mal.“  
„Ich glaube–“  
„Das meinte ich nicht wörtlich. Ich kann es bloß nicht glauben. Die halten sich tatsächlich für die neun Gefährten!“

Oder sind sie es tatsächlich? Ich zweifle langsam nicht mehr daran, dass sie es sind, sondern viel mehr daran, dass sie es nicht so ist. OK, erst mal müssen die Typen hier weg. Aber wie bekommen wir alle in Joeys Kleinwagen? Ich berate mich mit Joey und wir beschließen, zwei Fuhren zu fahren. Also zuerst Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli und Boromir. Ich bleibe mit den vier Hobbits zurück. Aber bis Joey wieder da ist, muss ich mich mit ihnen verstecken.

 

**Joeys POV**

Ich glaub, ich werde wahnsinnig! Ich sitze mit fünf Figuren aus meinem Lieblingsbuch im Auto, und sehe dabei zu, wie Legolas mein Autoradio massakriert.  
„Was tust du da?“  
„Ich will die Menschen oder Elben oder wer auch immer da drin ist befreien!“  
Ich schüttle bloß den Kopf. Von hinten ertönt Gandalfs Stimme. „Diesen Zauber habe ich noch nie gesehen! Ein Wagen mit unsichtbaren Pferden.“ „Hier gibt es keine Pferde.“  
„Oh ein noch größerer Zauber!“ Ich schüttle abermals den Kopf und wende meine Aufmerksamkeit Boromirs Beschwerden zu.  
„Der Zwerg ist schwer!“  
„Ach, stell dich doch nicht so an! Du hast die Hobbits durch den Schnee auf dem Cahadras getragen. Viel schwerer kann Gimli auch nicht sein, und du musst dich nicht mal bewegen!“  
Boromir scheint etwas erwidern zu wollen, doch ein böser Blick in den Rückspiegel lässt ihn verstummen.

Endlich an meiner Wohnung, alle ausladen.  
„Ich bin gleich wieder zurück, ich hole nur Charly und die Hobbits. Nichts anfassen! Besonders du nicht, Legolas!“  
Er sieht mich schuldbewusst an, dann auf den Boden. Oh Gott ich bin im Himmel, garantiert! Dieser Blick!

 

**Charlys POV**

Endlich ist Joey zurück. Hobbits einladen. Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott! Ich bin im Himmel, garantiert – ich habe Frodo auf dem Schoß. Yai! Allerdings ist er ziemlich schwer und größer als erwartet. Immerhin fast so groß wie ich. Für einen Kerl immer noch klein, aber für einen Hobbit... Um so besser. Dann muss ich mich nicht immer runterbeugen, wenn wir... aber lassen wir das!

„Hey Joey, was ist denn mit dem Radio passiert?“  
„Frag. Lieber. Nicht!“  
Ui, die hat aber schlechte Laune. Wahrscheinlich hat sie Angst, dass die anderen in der Zwischenzeit die Bude abfackeln. Und nebenbei... selbst wenn nicht, wo sollen wir die Neun unterbringen?

Das ist jetzt aber wohl das geringere Problem, denn Pippin hat vor Angst vor dem Auto angefangen zu weinen. Merry hat den Arm um ihn gelegt. Wie süß!  
„Pip, nicht weinen! Das ist halb so schlimm. Joey und ich fahren jeden Tag mit dem Auto, und es ist noch nie was passiert!“  
Ich muss ihm ja nicht sagen, dass wir kurz vor ihrer Ankunft einen kleinen Zwischenfall hatten. Ein Seitenblick auf Joey zeigt mir, dass sie leicht errötet ist.

So, an der Wohnung angekommen; steht noch. Na ja, jedenfalls von außen. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was sie mit dem Mobiliar gemacht haben. Und wie ich inzwischen von Joey erfahren habe, versucht Legolas kleine Männchen aus Radios zu befreien. Da fällt mir ein: Hatte ich das in der Küche eigentlich ausgemacht? Jupp, recht gehabt; ich hab’s vergessen! Na egal, aus diesem Radio kommt nie wieder auch nur ein einziger Ton. Aus dem im Schlafzimmer übrigens auch nicht.

„Hab ich euch nicht gesagt, ihr sollt nichts anfassen?“ brüllt Joey.  
Die Fünf stehen dort, wie geprügelte Hunde. Reue steht Legolas ganz gut! Man, kann der gucken! Apropos gucken. Frodos blaue Augen starren mich an. Was will er denn? Ach egal, ich würde ihm eh alles geben, was er haben will!  
So wie ich die Hobbits kenne, hat er Hunger.  
„Möchte jemand etwas essen?“ frage ich. Natürlich schnellen vier Hobbithände in die Luft.  
„Ich hab schon ein Feuer in dem Herd in eurer Küche gemacht.“ sagt Gandalf. 

WAAAAAS??


	4. Chapter 4

**Joeys POV**

Puh, das Feuer ist gelöscht! Hat ganz schön lange gedauert Gandalf zu erklären, dass wir zum Kochen kein Feuer brauchen. Und wir haben es auch geschafft, die Hobbits zufrieden zustellen. Würde jetzt ein Krieg ausbrechen, wir hätten nichts zu essen.

Die nächste große Frage des Abends: Wo stecken wir die Neun zum Schlafen hin? Gandalf bringen wir in Rücksichtnahme auf sein Alter auf der Schlafcouch unter, während Aragorn, Legolas und Boromir auf dem Boden vor Selbiger schlafen. Pippin und Merry schlafen in meinem Bett – nach einem kleinen Kampf mit Frodo und Sam, die natürlich auch in dem weichen Bett schlafen wollten. Eine Campingluftmatratze stellt aber auch die beiden zufrieden. Bleibt nur noch die Frage: wo schläft Gimli? Aber das Problem erledigt sich von selbst, denn Gimli liegt bereits laut schnarchend auf dem Mamortisch im Wohnzimmer.

Charly und ich schlafen übrigens im Bett meiner Eltern. Ich würde ja jetzt gerne zur Entspannung etwas Fernsehen gucken, aber ich habe Angst, dass Legolas auch daraus kleine Männchen befreien will. Darum jetzt ab ins Bett, Licht aus.

 

**Charlys POV**

War da was? Ich glaube ich habe aus der Küche Geräusche gehört. Joey rührt sich nicht. Ich geh trotzdem nachgucken. Aber da ist niemand. Ich will mich schon wieder umdrehen und gehen, aber da entdecke ich eine dunkle Gestalt in einer Ecke sitzen.

„Frodo? Warum bist du noch wach?“ Ich hocke mich neben ihn.  
„Ich muss ein bisschen nachdenken. Dazu brauche ich Ruhe, und Ruhe habe ich nur nachts, wenn alle schlafen. Du hast die andern ja erlebt, wenn sie aufgeregt sind, da kann man keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.“   
„Und worüber denkst du nach?“  
„In erster Linie darüber, wie wir hierher gekommen sind. Denn dass wir es nicht wissen, bedeutet auch, dass wir nicht wissen, wie wir zurückkommen. Und die Vorstellung macht mir Angst, für immer hier bleiben zu müssen.“  
„Unsere Welt ist gar nicht so schlecht, wenn man sie näher kennen lernt. Aber ich kann verstehen, dass du lieber wieder nach Hause möchtest.“   
„Aber es ist nicht nur das. Da ist noch was anderes, was mir Sorgen bereitet.“  
„Der Ring?“  
„Wo...woher weißt du von dem Ring?“  
„Dir ist vielleicht aufgefallen, dass wir ziemlich viel über euch wissen. Und die Sache mit dem Ring gehört auch dazu. Aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, hier gibt es keine schwarzen Reiter. Du kannst also getrost schlafen gehen. Und morgen zeigen wir euch erst mal unsere Welt, und wir finden auch einen Weg, wie ihr zurück nach Hause kommt.“

Frodo steht auf und ich begleite ihn zu seinem Bett. Er guckt mich etwas verunsichert an.  
„Ich weiß noch gar nicht deinen Namen.“  
„Du kannst mich Charly nennen. Schlaf gut!“ Und damit krieche ich zurück unter meine eigene Decke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Joeys POV**

Tag 1. Bin gerade aufgestanden. Im Dämmerschlaf erinnere ich mich an kaputte Radios und schrecke hoch. Hoffentlich ist Legolas noch nicht aufgestanden! Welch ein Glück, ich bin die Erste. Ich schleiche mich leise in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen. Gerade als die ersten Rühreier fertig sind, höre ich Hobbitfüße im Flur tapsen.  
Ein verschlafener Sam steckt den Kopf durch die Türe und flüstert: „Was riecht denn hier so gut? Frühstück?“ Als ich nicke, kommen die vier Hobbits rein und setzen sich an den Frühstückstisch.  
„Lasst noch was für die Anderen übrig!“

Der Tisch biegt sich unter den Lasten, dennoch sagt Pippin: „Das reicht ja kaum für mich alleine!“  
Kopfschüttelnd erspare ich mir eine Antwort und drehe mich zum Fenster. Das kann nicht sein! Mich trifft fast der Schlag. Ein halbnackter Legolas turnt fröhlich in unserer Eiche neben dem Gartenteich herum. Der wird doch nicht etwa... Oh Gott, die Zierkarpfen meines Vaters! Schreiend renne ich nach draußen.  
„Nein, Legolas nicht!!!“  
Fast wäre es zu spät gewesen. Legolas hängt kopfüber an dem Ast von dem aus er in den Teich springen wollte, mit dem Kopf knapp über dem Wasser. Seine langen blonden Haare hängen in den Teich und er schaut mich total entgeistert an.  
„Was ist denn? Ist das Wasser giftig?“ fragt er entsetzt.  
„Nein, nur so ähnlich. Mein Vater wird giftig, wenn er mitbekommt, dass jemand mit seinen Fischen geschwommen ist.“  
Ich glaube Legolas versteht nicht so ganz was ich meine, aber das ist jetzt auch nicht so wichtig.  
„Komm mit, wir haben in der Wohnung etwas, was ich dir zeigen muss. Es nennt sich Dusche.

Auf dem Weg zum Bad sammle ich noch Aragorn, Gandalf und die vier Hobbits ein. (Gimli und Boromir schlafen noch.) Jetzt stehe ich wie eine Reiseführerin im Badezimmer und erkläre die Dusche, das WC und das Waschbecken. Man, schlimmer als im Kindergarten!

„Na ja und duschen tut man halt jeden Morgen oder jeden Abend.“ schließe ich meine Erklärungen ab. „Gibt’s noch Fragen?“  
„Kannst du diesen Zauber genauer erklären?“ fragt Gandalf, während er den Wasserhahn am Waschbecken immer wieder auf und zu dreht. Ich verdrehe lächelnd die Augen.  
„Das ist kein Zauber, ich erklär’s dir später.“  
„So alles klar, ich hab’s kapiert!“ verkündet Aragorn stolz. „Also zuerst die vier Hobbits, dann Legolas, die zwei Mädels und dann Gandalf und ich...“ fängt er an aufzuteilen.  
Mir fallen gleich die Augen aus dem Kopf.  
„Stop, stop! Da ist noch eine Kleinigkeit. Duschen tut man ALLEINE.“

Charly, die den letzten Satz mitbekommen hat, steckt den Kopf durch die Türe, fängt an zu grinsen und sagt: „Na ja, so ganz stimmt das ja nicht...“  
Ich knalle ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu. Nicht, dass ich nicht auch schon daran gedacht hätte und grinse verstohlen in Legolas Richtung, aber nein...! „Das dauert jetzt zu lange um das zu erklären.“

Ich flüchte mit rotem Kopf aus dem Bad und lasse sieben verstörte Gefährten zurück. Ich finde Charly immer noch lachend in der Küche vor. Wenn Blicke töten könnten...  
„Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!“ bringt sie glucksend hervor.  
„Ja klar, wenn du dann mit Frodo duschst, hab ich nichts dagegen...“  
Volltreffer! Sie läuft an wie eine Tomate, verschluckt sich an ihrem O-Saft und verstummt.

 

**Charlys POV**

„Ja klar, wenn du dann mit Frodo duschst, hab ich nichts dagegen...“  
Ui, da hat sie mich erwischt, und sie weiß es. Ich fühle Hitze in meine Wangen steigen, wahrscheinlich sehe ich gerade aus wie eine Tomate. Zu allem Überfluss verschlucke ich mich auch noch an meinem Saft. Joey grinst nur. Ich merke, dass ich noch roter werde, als ich mir das, was Joey gerade vorgeschlagen hat, vorstelle.  
Um es sie nicht merken zu lassen, frage ich schnell: „Was treiben die denn jetzt da drin?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht möchte ich es auch gar nicht wissen.“

Im Grunde möchte ich es auch nicht, obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass unsere Helden – und tugendhaften Gefährten... Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ist es gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich. Immerhin sind es neun Kerle und keine Frau weit und breit. Und sie sind auch nur männliche Wesen mit ganz natürlichen Bedürfnissen. Da fällt mir ein, dass Joey und ich die einzigen zwei weiblichen Wesen sind, die sie seit längerer Zeit sehen. Ich werde schon wieder rot.  
„Joey erinnere mich mal daran, dass ich diese Nacht unsere Schlafzimmertüre abschließe.“  
Joey blickt mich etwas irritiert an.  
„Was geht denn jetzt schon wieder in deinem kranken Kopf vor?“  
Soll ich es ihr sagen? Nachher lacht sie mich noch aus.  
„Ach, nicht so wichtig!“

Wir hören die Dusche rauschen und nach einiger Zeit ein gewaltiges PLATSCH.  
„Meinst du wir sollten nachsehen, ob sie OK sind?“  
„Traust du dich denn?“  
Ich rutsche unruhig auf meinem Stuhl hin und her.  
„Ich mach’s.“  
Ich stehe auf und klopfe an der Badezimmertüre.  
„Alles OK da drinnen?“  
Keine Antwort. Ich kneife die Augen ganz fest zusammen und öffne die Tür einen Spalt.  
„Lebt ihr noch?“  
„Bei uns ist alles in Ordnung. Ist was mit deinen Augen?“  
Ich öffne selbige überrascht und bereue es auch gleich wieder. Das halbe – nein das GANZE – Bad steht unter Wasser. Aragorn planscht vergnügt in der Wanne. Offenbar hat er sie voll laufen lassen und ist dann reingesprungen. Na toll!

„Jooooeeeey! Aufnehmer!“  
Als sie kommt und die Bescherung sieht, rollt sie mit den Augen.  
„Hoffentlich müsst ihr nicht all zulange hier bleiben. Es wird sonst ein hartes Stück Arbeit euch Manieren beizubringen.“  
Ich fange Frodos Blick auf. Sie ist nicht die einzige die das hofft.


End file.
